


Final Lesson

by scatter



Series: The Best Teachers [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Confessions, Friendship/Love, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke's got to figure out how to fix the awkwardness that's developed between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Lesson

When Souji got up for lunch, he took the underclassman with him. Yosuke didn't ask accompany them and Souji didn't extend the offer even though he'd made the curry Yosuke liked so much. Instead, he pulled his headphones up and put his head on his desk, planning to pass the lunch period that way. It wasn't long before someone was trying to get his attention, though, and he pulled an earpiece away to show he was listening.

"Hey, are you and Souji-kun…fighting?" Chie sounded hesitate to even suggest a thing.

Yosuke knew why; he and Souji rarely fought. They weren't doing it now. They weren't talking, either, not about anything important, or having fun when they hung out, or passing notes in classes.

They weren't doing anything, and it was terrible.

Yosuke would have been happier if they had been arguing, yelling at each other and throwing punches harder than their fight on the riverbed. He might have hated himself for it, but at least it would be _something_ , some real acknowledgement of each other. This weird distance thing – the feeling that something had slipped out of place, of trying to avoid each other without avoiding each other – was a thousand times worse.

Chie was still waiting for an answer. "No," he said.

"Oh, that's good." She frowned. "But then what's wrong? You guys have been kind of weird lately."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Was it his fault for not leaving well enough alone and asking Souji for that second lesson? Or was it Souji's fault for agreeing and inviting him over? Maybe it was both of them.

"Yosuke, I know we don’t always see eye-to-eye on stuff but if something's wrong you can talk to me." Chie shifted and did that thing where she closed one eye while she thought. "I might not have an answer but…at least I'll listen?"

He lowered his headphones and leaned back, staring at the ceiling. Souji was on the roof now. Did the curry remind him of Yosuke? "Thanks, Chie, but I think I've got to talk to Souji about this."

It didn't matter whose fault it was. He couldn't let it keep going on like this.

He caught Souji after class while he was still getting all of his books together. "Hey, you want to come over to my house?"

There were plenty of excuses to say no – homework, jobs, just plain not wanting to be around him – but to Yosuke's relief Souji hesitated only a second before nodding. Twenty minutes later they were sitting in Yosuke's room, books and homework pushed aside in favor of video games. Souji played and Yosuke watched, but neither of them paid much attention to the screen. Souji had died twice against the same enemy, and Yosuke was concentrating more on gathering his courage and waiting for the right moment to speak up.

"Remember…" He cleared his throat and tried again. "Remember those lessons you gave me?"

Souji hands went still on the controller. "You need another one?"

"No! I—I want to do one for you. Well, not exactly, I can't teach you anything, but I wanted to do something as thanks."

"I don't think…" Souji shook his head and turned his attention back to the game. "I don't need anything."

"Come on, there's got to be something."

"Yosuke—"

"I mean it. Whatever you can think of."

Souji frowned. "I don't—"

" _Anything_." He didn't care that he sounded as desperate as he felt, like he was two seconds away from begging. He moved closer, pressed his shoulder against Souji's, and tried to catch his eye. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Come on, just think about it for a second."

He was. He swallowed hard and his eyes moved restlessly around the room. "Whatever I want?" he said, half to himself.

"Yeah." Yosuke smiled a bit at the curious, tempted tone in his voice, and put a hand on his knee.

"Alright." Souji dropped the controller and looked him straight in the eye. "I want you to do whatever you're thinking of right now."

"What? That's not—you weren't supposed to say that." He was supposed to give Yosuke an order, something straight forward – kiss me, blow me, whatever. That way it would still technically be Souji making the first move and Yosuke would be showing his agreement by going along with it.

Now the pressure was back on him.

"You said anything, right?"

"Well, yeah, but…" Yosuke ran a hand through his hair, pulled a few strands in frustration.

"You don't have to do this," Souji said. "If it's just to make us even—"

"No, no, shut up, I'm thinking." He glared at the floor. What had he been thinking of when Souji said that? A lot of things, some of them pretty dirty, and there was no way he was going to do one of those.

He'd been thinking of Souji's mouth too, of it curling up in a little smile while Souji said, "Okay, then kiss me." And in his imagination he'd had no trouble smiling back and moving closer and then Souji's hands would be in his hair and he'd just _know_ without Yosuke having to actually say it—

He coughed, heart beating too fast. A kiss. He could probably manage that. That'd still be like confessing without actually having to say anything, right?

"Alright, don't move. And don't—you said whatever I was thinking of, so don't freak out."

Yosuke leaned forward. They'd already been touching shoulders so he didn't have far to go but time was suddenly running very slowly and each inch seemed to take forever. His throat hurt; his heart pounded; he was so nervous that, somehow, even his ears hurt. Souji didn't move, not even when Yosuke put his hands on his legs for balance.

He was going to screw this up, he knew it. His lips were dry and his breath probably smelled and when was the last time he'd kissed someone? Souji'd probably kissed tons of people, had probably been making out since middle school, he'd be great at it—

Their lips met.

Yosuke breathed hard through his nose and immediately wished he hadn't because it sounded loud and dumb and as far as he could tell Souji wasn't breathing at all. He tilted his head to make it more comfortable, pressed harder and moved his mouth like he was a guy who knew what he was doing and not one terrified about how his best friend was going to respond.

Not that Souji was doing anything. He just watched Yosuke embarrass himself with half-closed eyes, face unreadable. That just made Yosuke even more anxious; he wasn't that bad at this, was he? Oh god, what if this hadn't been what Souji had wanted at all?

"C-come on, man." He couldn't stop his voice from shaking. "Do something."

Souji blinked like he was coming back to himself and let out a little sigh that raised the hair on the back of Yosuke's neck. His hands went to Yosuke's waist and he pressed forward hard enough to catch Yosuke off guard, matching the way Yosuke moved his mouth enthusiastically.

Yosuke exhaled again, and this time he didn't care how it sounded. Souji was kissing him back.

He was so relieved that he laughed a little and that did sound dumber than he was willing to put up with. He tried to cover it by grabbing Souji's hair and pulling him closer. Souji opened his mouth wide, running his tongue over his lips and urging him to do the same. Yosuke hesitated; what if he could taste himself in there? But that had been days ago, there was no way anything was left.

 _Don’t think about that._

But telling himself that just made it easier to recall that Souji's lips, the same ones on his own now, had been wrapped around his dick and he'd let him come in his mouth, the same mouth that Yosuke had his tongue in. Now it was all he could think about – Souji's hot mouth and whimpers and, crap, he was getting hard, Souji was going to think he was some freaky, horny bastard if he kept getting it up every time they were alone together.

Except, when Souji's pushing finally forced him on his back and Souji crawled between his legs, he found him in a similar state.

"You're hard," he said brilliantly when Souji released his mouth to kiss his neck.

"Sorry." Souji rocked forward and gasped into Yosuke's ear. "It's because of you."

Yosuke's stomach flipped and his blood rushed south so quickly that he got dizzy.

Part of Yosuke realized things were getting out of hand, but then Souji moved again and the idea of continuing for just a while longer didn't seem so bad. He pushed his hips up twice more—okay, four times—five—no, Souji moaned in his ear and his rhythm faltered so that one didn't count; he had to do it again. He was going to ruin another pair of pants if this kept up. Forcing himself to think, he choked out, "Stop, stop," and Souji did almost immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to talk." His body didn't want to talk; it wanted Souji to start moving again. He closed his eyes and made himself relive the awful empty feeling he'd felt whenever Souji had breezed pass him without a second glance and he'd acted like it didn't bother him. That was enough to get his mind on the right track. "About us. About what we're doing."

Souji clung to him stubbornly for a few heartbeats, frowning against his neck. Yosuke understood his reluctance; he would have preferred to stay where he was, enjoying Souji's weight on top him and pretending they could keep doing this without worrying about what came afterwards. Finally, he let go and sat up. "You're right."

Yosuke made an effort to pat his hair back down and straighten his clothes. He couldn't do anything about the throbbing in his pants, but he could at least ignore it. _Alright, time to fix this mess._ Only, when he opened his mouth to talk, he had no idea what to say or where to start.

Souji appeared equally lost. After a moment of staring blankly at each other where Yosuke tried, and failed, to think of something worth saying, Souji said, "I'm sorry for not inviting you to lunch."

"It's fine. You can't hang out with me all the time."

"No. But I want to."

Yosuke chuckled uneasily. "Me too."

Souji tugged at a loose string on his pants. "I didn't just help you out because I wanted to be a good friend, you know."

"Ah. I thought, maybe…" He smiled. "I mean, going down on someone is a bit… I shouldn't have asked you to do that. It was stupid."

"I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't wanted to. And," Souji blushed harder than Yosuke had never seen, "I really liked it."

"Oh." Yosuke shifted to ease the pressure in his pants brought on by that statement. He was sure he was just as red as Souji. "You were really good at it, I don't remember if I told you that."

"You did, but thanks." Souji bit his lip. "What are we…do you want to…"

Yosuke clenched his fists and took a deep breath. He knew what he wanted to say. It was just really, really hard to do it. He kept his eyes on the carpet and made himself talk, trying to ignore the words even as he fumbled for the right ones. "I really like you, partner. More than I've liked anyone in a long time, and I want…I want to be with you. And kiss you and…do stuff. All the time."

Could he have sounded any dumber?

Yet, when Yosuke looked up, he found Souji looking happier than the half-muttered confession should have made him. "I—me too. I feel the same way." Before Yosuke could react, he'd put his arms around Yosuke's waist and tugged at him until Yosuke had no choice but to crawl onto his lap or fall forward. He had to bend awkwardly, so it was kind of weird, but Souji was warm and felt nice, and so did the way he kept nosing against Yosuke's throat.

"Haha, words not working out for you, partner?" He wasn't disappointed by the turn of events but it would have been nice to hear Souji say the same phrase.

"Yosuke." He didn't say anything for a while after that, just breathed the name out like it was something special. When he did continue, he sounded annoyed with himself. "I like you so much I don't know how to say it."

"Don't worry about it."

Souji brushed their mouths together. "I'll figure it out eventually."

"It's fine." He kissed him before he could respond, trying to hide the blush on his face. Souji always knew what to say; the idea that his feelings for Yosuke might trip him up like that was…kind of nice.

Souji shifted his leg, trapping him in place, and his hands started to roam. Yosuke squirmed and turned away. "Wait, we've got more stuff to talk about. Should we tell the others?"

Souji stared at him while he thought. Yosuke tried not to look upset at the idea but it bothered him some, and not just because he was sure Kanji would never let him live it down. Not for the first time, Souji responded as if could read his mind. "No. We'll figure it out for ourselves first. For now, it can just be our secret."

Yosuke relaxed. "Sorry. It's not that I'm ashamed of you or anything, but—"

"It's okay, I understand." He kissed Yosuke's neck. "I like the idea of just having you to myself like that."

"What about at school? How do we—"

"Yosuke." Souji sounded faintly exasperated. "We don't have to figure everything out today. Couples don’t just sit down and draw up a list of rules."

"Right. Sorry; just nervous. So we're a couple now, huh?"

"If you want to be."

Yosuke stared at Souji, at his partner, feeling a weird, indescribable sort of happiness. "I'd like that."

Souji kissed him. "Me too." There was comfortable silence, broken when Souji, sounding nervous, asked, "Does that anything offer still stand?"

"Ah…" Yosuke twisted, trying to pull away but Souji's arms were tight around him.

"Because I've figured out what I want."

He laughed nervously. "Nothing too crazy, I hope." There was no way Souji would ask him to do something extreme, right? Weren't couples supposed to take it slow at first?

But then, they'd already gone pretty far together. Maybe Souji didn’t thinks in terms of extreme like Yosuke did.

"Just..." Souji went red. "Tell me you like me again?"

"Heh, is that all? Here I was getting worried for nothing." Yosuke rested his forehead against Souji's and sought out his hand to entwine their fingers. "Partner, I like you."

Souji looked pleased and more than a little embarrassed. "…Again?"

"Souji, I really like you."

"…Again."

"I really, _really_ like you."

"Keep going."

"Souji."

"You said whatever I wanted!"

"I did, didn't I? Fine, but only if you say it too."

Souji put his mouth right against his ear and sighed. "Yosuke, I like you."

Yosuke most certainly did not go weak in the knees. "…One more time."

Souji laughed but he said it again and again, as many time as Yosuke wanted.

And he wanted to hear it a lot.


End file.
